My Heart Weeps Yet You Do Not See
by StupidClone
Summary: A/A & A/L. Aragorn loves Arwen and will not betray her, no matter what his feelings are for the fair elf. Maybe circumstances won't give him a choice. Ch 2 rewritten & extended, Ch 3 added.
1. Of Immortal Love

Disclaimer: Duh I don't own anything, if I did there'd be a lot more slash. Not that there isn't a lot already :p

Warning: This contains Aragorn/Arwen and Aragorn/Legolas so if you have a problem with either don't read the damn thing. 

My Heart Weeps Yet You Do Not See 

Chapter 1 - Of Immortal Love

  
The dim light of the moon shone on the secluded valley of Imladris, illuminating the figures of the two beings standing on a narrow stone bridge. A small stream flowed beneath them and the dense forest surrounded them, filled with the noises of birds and insects that never cease. The two figures were that of Arwen, the fair daughter of the Lord Elrond, and Aragorn, son of Arathorn, though that was only one of his many names. 

At this moment he cared not for his many titles, for not many would if they too were holding the Evenstar of the elven race in their arms. He kissed her softly, marveling not for the first time at the fragile body he held in his arms. Even after the years they had spent together he felt guilty in touching something as beautiful as this elven maid, pale and flawless. He wondered why she would choose him, so scarred and dirty in comparison, when she could have the pick of the many elves residing in the valley. A feeling of dread replaced his wonder as he thought of the promise she had made him. To give up her immortality, her perfection, to become old and die with him. He loved her to be sure, and wished to live with her forever, but he could not bare the thought that he would be responsible for taking away her beauty and innocence, making her into a weak mortal creature. 

Arwen's mouth parted from his and she lay her head against his shoulder, distracting him from his saddened thoughts. She stroked her fingers through his neat clean hair. "Such a change Estel. The elves do seem to have a good influence on you." Her voice sounded sweet to his ears, soft and melodic like all her kin.

Aragorn laughed quietly. "I had an audience with your father today. It would not do for the suitor of his daughter to appear dressed in the muck of a month on the muddy roads."

"And what did my father say?"

"He told me of the council to be conducted on the morrow, to discuss what will become of the One Ring. He feels it cannot stay in Rivendell and I am one to agree."

"And what of you? Will you be going when the ring goes?"

"I cannot say, the fate of the ring is not up to me but will be decided among the lords of the land. If I am needed I will not have a regret in going, but for the fact I shall have to part from you again." He sighed and looked at her with a loving smile. "But it is a burden I must bear, if the Valley is to be protected and further quiet nights insured."

"Perhaps not so quiet dear Estel" Arwen smirked. Aragorn chuckled, "My Lady how you have changed. Where is the famed modesty of Lord Elrond's only daughter?"

"Rubbed away by the vulgar talk of a human ranger I am sure," she laughed merrily, pressing herself against him and claiming his mouth before pulling away to a sound of complaint from Aragorn. "Do not worry my Ranger, you shall have a perfectly 'quiet' night when the time comes. Tonight, however, there is a feast, and as my consort I am afraid you are bound to attend."

Later they entered the festivities together, the Lady Arwen clad in a dress of glittering purple that clung to her lithe elven figure and with her silver circlet upon her brow. Aragorn was extravagantly dressed in comparison to his usual attire, in a tunic of deep blue silk embroidered with vines and a belt of silver filigree. 

For once the revelries were not being held in the Hall of Fire but in a rare-used hall near the valley floor, open to the night surrounding them. Aragorn had seldom ventured here, and it came as a most pleasant surprise as he looked skywards. The high ceiling towered metres above and was delicately carved with intricate scenes of elven life and history. The limbs of the ancient trees surrounding the hall entered from the gaps in the ceiling and between the slender carved pillars that supported the roof, so that he wasn't sure where the forest ended and the beautiful elven building begun. Magical lights had been strung among the branches, illuminating the trees and the revelers below with a soft orange glow. 

On the ground there were rows of tables with merrily laughing elves, piled high with food and wine. In the middle of the hall there was a space cleared for dancing and many had already taken up the opportunity, dancing gracefully to the music of the harp-players and the singing of those surrounding them.

They spotted Elrond at the head of the main table, looking as composed as ever in his robes and circlet of state, but with a slight smile curving his lips and a glimmer entering his eyes and he looked upon the celebration of his kin. As they approached the table the elves sitting there rose in greeting, welcoming him with embraces and smiles of recognition. Though it had been many a long year for Aragorn since he had parted Imladris last, for them it was a mere moment, as if he had never left. Among the friendly greetings he heard a voice he had not in years but that was instantly recognizable. 

"Welcome Aragorn," it spoke, composed and casual. Aragorn turned around in surprise.

"Legolas!" he cried, grabbing his old friend in a warm embrace, "I have not seen you for many a season!"

The composed elf finally broke into a warm smile, returning the others embrace. "Indeed. I had begun to think you had lost yourself on one of your quests forever. Again you are different to when I saw you last. How quickly you Men change."

"Not for the worse I hope. You my friend are as fair as ever, it astounds me that no-one has yet managed to abduct you into marriage."

Legolas smiled at Aragorn's comment, and none of the faint sadness that passed through him showed on his delicate features. After all these years his skill at composure would have done even Lord Elrond proud. Changing the subject swiftly he questioned Aragorn about his journey and bade Arwen and him join him at the main table. As he sat across from Aragorn he thought of how like this night was to the first night they met, before Aragorn had met the Lady Arwen and inadvertently hurt him as he couldn't know.  



	2. Of Hearts Young Again

Chapter 2 - Of Hearts Young Again 

They had first met over three decades ago, and Legolas remembered the moment with the crystal clear memory of his kind. Many a time had he thought of it during his dreaming and he didn't have the convenience that some humans seemed to possess of simply moving on so quickly.

It had been a night very like this own, with all the elves of Rivendell bar those on guard crowded into the Hall. He had been visiting from the deep forests of his home Mirkwood, bearing messages from his father, Thranduil Lord of Mirkwood. He thought of how different his home was to this place, residing in caves in a forest often full of danger. Though it posed no threat to the ever-cheerful elves and they had feasts and dances each night, it was nice to be able to venture out alone and not have to be on guard, knowing the deep secret valley and guards on the perimeter protected you.

After he arrived and delivered the message Lord Elrond bid him stay for a few days, or at least for the celebrations that night. Some elf or another had returned from and quest and this called for a grand feast and dancing throughout the night, though a reason was barely needed and often enough was never given. He had accepted, unable to resist the allure of staying in this magical place. How wonderful a change the buildings were, not stone but light carved wood, sometimes built high in the forest, as if you lived in the trees themselves.

Elrond had seemed to notice his wonder and called for an elf to bring Legolas to the room he would be staying in. Sure enough it was in one of the buildings he had admired before, high on the slopes of the mountains with the trees surrounding him, with drifts of leaves on the floor and furniture and a view of the valley below. Soft singing came from the forest floor far below him and though it was barely past sunset magical fires had been lit to illuminate their dancing. He looked towards the Hall and saw the preparations being made there for the feast to come, elves carefully cooking and setting out refreshments.

He sat down on his bed to wait and found someone had thought ahead to his attire at the celebration, leaving a beautifully made silver shirt, with soft blue leggings beneath it. On the clothing lay a thin silver circlet. He supposed Elrond was one who respected royalty, and did not want a prince of Mirkwood to be in the position of being thought a commoner. He did not care what he was thought to be, and indeed had a circlet of his own he had neglected to bring. All the same he smiled at the thought and picked up the silver; It was beautiful to be sure, but rather plain. 

Dressing himself in the borrowed attire he slipped out of the room into the narrow paths going along the mountain and made his way down to the valley floor. The dancing elves he passed on his way greeted him merrily and bade him join their celebrations but he kept going until he reached a small secluded stream with flowers growing all around. He carefully picked some green vine with small white flowers upon it and wound it into the thin metal upon his brow, and into the neat braids tucked behind his ears. Finally satisfied he made his way to he hall above. 

Estel sat in a place of honor at the right hand of Lord Elrond. His sons Elladan and Elrohir usually sat at either side of him at these feasts but they were away in Lórien visiting their sister, so he as the adopted son of Elrond had taken their place. He wondered what Arwen was like for he had never met her, only heard whispers of her beauty and wisdom. She had lived among her mother's kin for as long as Estel had lived but Elrond had told him she was planning to return to Imladris, and he was much looking forward to meeting the maiden he had heard so much about. Elrond spoke to him softly, wondering at his distraction but he shook his head in dismissal and smiled. 

Tonight was a merry night and beauty surrounded him in the people around him, soft flawless faces and happy smiles. Often he felt he didn't belong, a clumsy mortal amongst the graceful elves but they did not seem to mind him, in fact treated him and one of their kin. His life with them was a happy one, and for most of his 18 summers he had lived here, learning the songs and music of their people, practicing archery and swordcraft with the elven youths. But still he felt different sometimes and he spent may a night wandering the secluded forests of the valley, stepping with quiet that nearly matched the stealth of elves.

Tonight that seclusion felt far away and he couldn't have felt happier amongst them. The music quieted as the first course was brought out and he started to talk amongst the people at the table, mostly nobles of Rivendell and visiting dignitaries from other communities and races. The seat across the table from his was still empty and he wondered who would fill it this night. Hopefully not the person who had been near him the last time, a haughty elven woman who had spoken barely a word all night and scowled disapprovingly at the revelry of the merry elves, pausing only to scowl at him and mutter something about mortals. She had annoyed even the composed Elrond, something to be noted for it was rare to see him irritated.

Apparently his luck had changed this night, as a young elven male came to stand by Elrond. "Ah, Legolas, welcome!" The Lord of Rivendell smiled and motioned for him to sit down. "Estel, this is Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, son of the King Thranduil." Aragorn smiled shyly and held out arm in greeting. Legolas' arm was warm beneath his clasp, the hard but sleek muscles covered in a silky fabric. He suddenly felt as if he was young and naïve again, staring in wonderment at his first view of elves. For though all elves possessed the gift of beauty, Legolas seemed to have all that and more. He was different to the elves of Rivendell, who sometimes seemed to be too divorced from the forest which they admired so much. Legolas seemed like one of the faeries of old, with his sleek long hair framing his youthful face, the vines and flowers entwined in his hair bringing a softness to his countenance. It seemed so strange this contrast; the obviously well used muscles beneath his hands and the face before him, as fair as any of the elven maidens that resided in Rivendell. Even amongst the elves he saw people staring at his beauty.

He smiled at Estel as they clasped arms and asked how he came to live in Rivendell. The meals were brought out as he started to explain and from then on they seemed to be unable to stop or slow their conversation. They talked about much, and Estel listened in fascination to the tales of the other elven cities and other races of Middle Earth, for he had rarely ventured far beyond the borders of Rivendell. But alas the feasting seemed to finish far too soon, and as they started walking into the Hall of Fire an elven maiden came up to him, beckoning him to dance and he smiled to him apologetically, taking the arm of the maiden. Together they walked into the dance and Estel watched on as they twirled together. Sighing to himself he picked up his glass of strong elven wine and sat back to watch the revelers.

Legolas watched the mortal curiously as he danced among the elves. He had not spoken to those of the race of Men much in his life but this one was different to any he had met. Brought up in the House of Elrond he possessed many elvish qualities but there was something about him which set him apart from those around him. He didn't really belong here, didn't fit in with the elves who would dwell here for most of their lives, venturing out seldom if at all. Estel's eyes had lit up when he had talked about the places he had visited in his duties, different cultures and different races. Surely soon Estel would venture beyond these borders, for Imladris seemed too small a place for him. He wished he could take Estel with him to visit Mirkwood when he went back, but the elves there were not fond of outsiders at all, not even other elves, and there was no way his father would allow a human into his kingdom.

Glancing back at the table where Estel was sitting he was surprised to find his seat empty. His eyes scanned around the room but he was nowhere to be found. It was only early so Legolas was surprised to find him gone, he seemed to be enjoying himself. Deciding to find where he had got to he excused himself from the elf he was currently dancing and went outside, thinking he might he in the forest for he had mentioned a love of it.

It did not take Legolas long to find Estel, sitting against a tree-trunk near the valley floor. He was singing an elvish song softly, a rather sad one he recognized. He paused a distance away from him and listened to the lilting voice, rougher than the voices of his kin which made the song seem even more heartbroken. As Estel finished the song he started towards him, making sure he heard his approach.

"Why do you sing so sorrowful a song on this joyous night my friend?" he asked quietly. Estel turned his face towards him and the moonlight reflected in his soft grey eyes.

Estel smiled and bade him sit down next to him. "The heart does not always meet the mood of the surroundings, and mine is a particularly stubborn one."

"Why does you heart grieve this night?" he asked curiously, for Legolas was still young for an elf and had curiosity for these things, for he himself had suffered little grief in his thousand years of life.

Estel hesitated for a moment, but he seemed to want to tell Legolas of his woes. "For many thingsere the start of this night I was bright with joy as were all in Imladris, but now my heart feels heavy. I am lonely for I have none that are like me, and I will never truly be kin to those I love around me that I love."

Legolas felt a pang of pity in his heart for the human, for he had a kind heart and was beautiful, and the elf did not wish him to be full of grief. He moved closer to him and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "I would not be so quick to think that you are not kin with the elves, for I respect you just as much as I would any other of my kin I have met."

Estel looked at him, and there seemed to be doubt and desire clouding his eyes. "I do not doubt you are truthful in what you say but" he trailed off, seemingly at a loss for words.

The elf smiled to himself, for now he knew what had troubled the man this night. "Estel, I would desire you as much as any of my kin, as well." He reached his hand towards Estel's face, fingers caressing the skin which he found to be as smooth as his own. Estel looked at him in shock, but did not protest as he bought his mouth softly against his, twining his fingers in the mortal's hair and deepening the kiss. After a while they broke off and Legolas smiled at him. "Do not think that you are any less beautiful than an elf, for any who would tell you so would be the harshest of liars."

Legolas laughed merrily as Estel blushed. The elf rose to his feet, offering his hand to Estel. "Come, let us wander these woods for a while, for I have never set foot in these forests before today and would much like to explore them."

They wandered the woods until the night grew late, and finally they made their way up to Legolas' room high in the rocky valley. Legolas removed the silver circlet for he was unused to a crown and it bothered him. Estel looked worried as the circlet brought to his mind the position of the elf before him. "How soon will you have to return to Mirkwood?"

"I will contact my father, but I do not think I shall be forced to leave soon, as Mirkwood seems to be peaceful for once and my father is not in need of my help."

"Then I will be glad for your company, for I have not felt as close to anyone as I have with you," Estel ventured, coming up to Legolas. This time Estel was the one to initiate the kiss, sitting down beside Legolas on the ornate bed and slipping his arms around him.

"Ah how quickly you Men change your ways! Where is the meek boy I saw but hours before?" he teased.

Estel did not reply but pushed him down onto the bed and straddled him, leaning down so that their faces were surrounded by soft walls of dark hair. He kissed Legolas softly for a second before teasingly pulling away and placing more soft kisses on his neck. Legolas' warm hands slipped beneath his tunic and ran along the heated flesh. 

It seemed like minutes but perhaps it was hours that they explored each other, two pale bodies entwined in passion under the cold light of Elbereth. When at last the mortal became impatient in his heat Legolas entered him slowly, for the mortal had confessed to his innocence in this and he wished him no hurt. He need not have worried for Estel's only reaction was a blissful moan of pleasure, clutching at the elf and pulling him deeper still. And so together they rocked, soft moans mingling with the sounds of the forest around them. When at last Aragorn found relief it was not with a strangled scream but a soft gasp and clutched embrace, whispering softly in elvish as he willed Legolas to join him.

Later they lay together, the mortal sleeping peacefully as Legolas watched him and thought of the words Aragorn had whispered in his passion. They were meaningful words, a confession of love and not to be uttered lightly, but perhaps this was simply the way of mortals in their ecstasy. To his surprise he found himself wishing that Estel had really meant them, for though he had started only with the wish to comfort the youth, his heart had apparently come into it without his will.

When he finally fell into dreams they were filled with questions of what the future held for he and the fragile mortal called Hope.

When Estel awoke it was many hours past sunset and he wondered why Legolas had not awoken him, for elves were not ones to tarry into the morning. Turning on his side sleepily he felt for the elf's form but his hand fell on emptiness and he sat up abruptly. Legolas was not in the room, and by the looks of it he wasn't going to be returning anytime soon. His possessions were gone, the only remaining articles in the room were his own clothes draped over a chair and Legolas' borrowed circlet sitting upon the table. Estel looked around the room in dismay; surely the prince had not deceived him for the small pleasure of a night's comfort. He rose from the bed and walked to where his clothes lay, picked up from where they had lain discarded the previous night. Upon them lay a folded piece of paper and Estel's heart rose slightly, for at least Legolas had not left him without any word. He unfolded it carefully and read the note. 

Dearest Estel,

I am in deepest apology for my swift and impolite departure, but alas I am called urgently back to Mirkwood. I will return as soon as I am able, and pray you will not forget what I told you. My Regards,

Legolas.

Although it was short he was nevertheless gladdened by Legolas' promise to return. He slipped it into a pocket as he dressed and slipped stealthily out of the room, hoping no-one, least of all his foster father, would notice him walking around in the rumpled formal clothing he had worn the evening before. Later he would question Elrond, and find out what had called away the prince so urgently, and when he might be free to return.  



	3. Of Sights Unwanted

Chapter 3 Of Sights Unwanted 

It was three long years before Legolas was able to return to the secluded valley. Much had his heart wished to come once more to the quiet of Rivendell and to the mortal that resided in it, but he was a Prince and his duty was to the Kingdom of Mirkwood. So for the long months he had toiled protecting its borders from the menace that assaulted them until once again it seemed to wane and he was able to ride away once more. His father had questioned him on this desire to return to Imladris and was much irritated, for he had little love for the place or its inhabitants. Nevertheless Legolas made some excuse about wanting to adventure and see the woods of Middle-Earth and reluctantly his father had allowed him to go.

He rode by himself for many days upon his silver steed until he approached the valley and heard the faint sweet voices coming from within. Smiling to himself he slipped from the horse and motioned it follow him, for the woods were beautiful and he wished to savor the sweet singing as he walked through the trees. As he came closer he heard soft footsteps above him and he turned around in time to see an elf drop from a tree, one of the border guards of Imladris.

"Ah! You have returned Legolas, Son of Thranduil! We have not had word that you were coming, do you have a message to bear?"

"Nay friend, I simply come to visit, if Lord Elrond pleases to allow me to stay for a time."

"I am sure he will, your last visit was so brief as to be a blink of an eye, and you had little time to take in the wonders of our valley. Come, I will take you to see the Lord."

  
  
After seeing Lord Elrond Legolas strode down to the forest merrily. He had asked Elrond if he knew where Estel was today and he had been unsure, for he had no matters to attend to until the evening. He had told him something else as well, that he was no longer called Estel among the people of Rivendell, but had taken to his birth-name of Aragorn. Elrond did not explain further, but told him he would find out in due time, if Estel wished to tell him the story.

Putting aside the question of the name for a while, Legolas checked first his room but found it empty and guessed he would by on the valley floor, practicing archery or simply wandering the woods as he had told him he was so fond of. Reaching the bottom he grabbed onto a low-hanging branch and climbed into a tree, deciding to scope from above and surprise him. He had leaped among the trees for nearly an hour when he finally heard the voice he remembered from the night years ago. It was conversing with another voice, a female one, as he sneaked upon them, staying to the trees and walking without a sound.

The second voice belonged to a female elf in a long purple gown that he did not know. They were sitting together on a rock near a stream, talking about a feast that had occurred a few nights back. Legolas smiled to himself as Aragorn began to tell an account of an amusing incident that had occurred. Though he was loath to interrupt he nevertheless did not wish to be thought eavesdropping and he prepared to jump down and present himself to them. Something Estel did, however, stopped him in his tracks. He took the woman's hand in his own, and leaned over to kiss her. His shock at this surprised even himself, and he slipped slightly on the branch, breaking loose a piece of bark with a noise that few would have noticed but was like a loud call to the sensitive ears of those seated below.

They spun at once towards him, Estel dropping the hand of the woman and coming to his feet warily. Legolas dropped from the tree, hiding the shock he felt with a friendly smile. "Greetings Estel. Or should I call you Aragorn as Elrond says is your name now." 

Aragorn himself seemed to be in shock. The elf had disappeared for so long he had been sure he had no intention of returning. Still it was a joy to see him, he had much missed him in these long years. "Legolas, it has been so long. Welcome again to Rivendell" he rushed, before remembering the woman next to him. "I believe you have never met Lady Arwen, Elrond's daughter and princess of Rivendell."

Legolas approached her politely, bowing in respect. "Greetings, Lady, from the Kingdom of Mirkwood."

"I have not yet had the pleasure of visiting your Kingdom, Prince Legolas, but I have heard of it much." She paused and smiled at him kindly. "However now I must apologize and bid you goodbye for now, for I have matters to attend to with my father. I shall see you soon I suppose, since you seem to know Aragorn. Farewell."

Legolas watched as she walked through the trees, disappearing towards the house of Elrond. He turned to the human, who was now sitting on the rock again, looking towards him. How much he had changed in these short four years. Grown older and wiser he seemed already, and part of his face was covered with a beard. His name had changed for some unknown reason, and he seemed to be with another, the daughter of Elrond no less. He knew now that for whatever reason he had come back, these years had been too long a time. 

"It's been a long time Legolas, and yet you seem to have changed not at all. It is good to see you again." He spoke with a confidence he had not had before, but in his tone he noticed a hint of uncertainty, and guilt.

"Iam sorry I did not return for so long a time. My kingdom needed me, and the years were little to me. Now I see that it is different for you and I was in ignorance. Perhaps though we will remain as friends, for I much trusted your council and conversation. Now, tell me about his business with your very name changing at your whim."

Aragorn laughed, "It was not my 'whim' as you call it. On my 20th year Elrond bade me come to him and he told me the story of my heritage that I had not know. He spoke of the Numenoreans long ago and of their glorious kingdom, and of the Last Alliance of the Second Age and of Isildur who cut the ring from the hand of Sauron himself. He told me that I am of that race, my father is Arathorn and I am descended from Isildur and am heir to the throne of Gondor." Aragorn finished almost sheepishly, as if he was unused to this grand account of himself.

"Truly! Well then, you seemed already to act in a more Kingly matter and now I see why. Now surely I must call you Aragorn for that is your right title and birthright."

"Indeed. Though it will be the hardest of tasks and take many a year, I swear that I will claim the throne that is my heritage. I must do so for reasons even beyond my birthright" Aragorn trailed off and seemed reluctant to continue on that track. He changed the subject suddenly, bringing the conversation back to Legolas. "That is enough of my rambling, tell me what you have been doing these years."

"Much as I have been doing most of my life. Guarding the borders of my land, bearing messages for my father to other lands. It is an honorable duty and I do not begrudge it, but there are times I wished I was free to wander where I wished without being held back. Such is the responsibility those of us with royal blood bear, but this you know." Though he found that he was filled with dread at broaching the subject, Legolas could not bear not knowing about the Lady he had met before any longer. "Tell me, what of you and the Lady Arwen?"

Aragorn looked down and smiled slightly. "She is a beautiful lady, and I was filled with wonder from the first moment I laid my eyes on her. I love her more than anything on this earth and will do anything to claim her hand in marriage." Legolas was filled with joy for his friend finding this love that sounded to him to be so true, but evermore the sad ache filled him. But to let this spoil Aragorn's happiness would be selfish and he smiled warmly, "Then I wish you all happiness."

He at last ventured to cover Aragorn's hand with his own, as he had done that night long ago. But this time there was nothing further, and as he looked into Aragorn's eyes he saw the apology there the man could not voice. Legolas knew Aragorn would put away what had happened and eventually forget, and though they would remain friends they would never speak of it again.

  
tbc  



End file.
